honorcompanyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Richard M. Rickshaw
"Man, Their ripping em' up like Rickshaw!" - Karen, about their current situation Rickshaw is a strong, kind, and intelligent military man. He leads a squad that is just as fearless as he is. This man is the Ehron's pride and joy, that is until he chooses Honor Company over them; then he becomes their worst nightmare. Early Years Rickshaw is one year younger than Azrok, making him 28 during the terrorist war. But, before we get into the military, let's talk about his childhood. He grew up in the same area as Silus, the slums. This place was hit the hardest in the Destroyer war, leaving them basically homeless. Rickshaw didn't care and always proved a great scavenger. The way he grew up lead to his care for others. The 112th Airborne Unlike the rest of the well known Ehron troops, he started in the 112th Airborne. He has the highest record for completing boot camp, ever. He completed it in two days. This got him the rank of Major, leading a squad of UNRF Marines. He assisted the mission at CGHQ. The 1st Ehron Airborne He was the very first to sign up for the Ehron Army. He proved his great skills on the field once again by completing the course in 25 minutes. No one has been able to do it that quick since then. His squad consisted of : 3 heavy troopers, 2 Assault, and 1 sniper (himself). This was his squad during the Liberation war. The 58th Ehron Airborne This is his squad of choice. His teammates that he has on this team wind up becoming his best friends. During the Anvil war, he was put on special sniper support for other squads and could not be with his squad, making Silus say: "He's never here when you need him is he?" This is also his squad during the Space war, where he was actually able to fight with his squad. This squad is made of : Karen, Silus, Rhoads, and NOS. The 100th Ehron Airborne Once the Destroyer/ Kor war came about, he was assigned a different squad. He was unfortunately the only survivor of his squad. They found him holding his own against a group of 200 or so Destroyers. This was also his squad during the Cronik war, but he quit the squad when the Ehron Revolution started. He then joined the Onyx Elite. The 1st Onyx Elite Airborne He was the leader of this squad. He lead Operation thunderstorm and Operation Stalemate. Him and his squad were the ones to end the war with their courageous actions. During Operation Stalemate, he went missing, leading everyone to believe that he was dead, but he appeared again later, assuring everyone that he was not dead. Personality He is a happy and modest man. He will never say he is great, or brag about his success, even when his teammates say something about it he just replies with a "No, I'm not that great." He also really loves candy, that is his food of choice no matter where he is. Which is mentioned in several times during stories. Weapons He is a sniper and mainly uses the compact .50 cal, modified for easier use. When he joins the Onyx, he is given the 108 cal, but uses his HK900 burst rifle instead. He is a natural born marksman. His secondary includes a Pop-gun. Multiplayer Requirements: Beat all Honor Company games on the hardest difficulty. Get the "Rippin em' like Rickshaw" achievement from Honor Company 3. Use burst fire weapons 300 times, Sniper rifles 150 times, and get 300 headshots with each weapon.